The Documentary
by rap-suh-dee
Summary: Eric and Lex are filming a 'documentary' about the other survivors, without their knowledge, so they can be captured in their most 'natural state'. Eric says it's for the good of mankind. Lex doesn't believe him.


**Hello! I just wanted to say a big _thank you_ to CraZPraise and BAM-ERICISMYBOO for reviewing my first ever Flight 29 Down fiction.**

CraZPraise, if you are reading this, to answer your question no, that is not how it is in the episode. I just thought Melissa's decision seemed sudden so I made up my own reasons on why she left with the others. Also it was a oneshot so it won't be continued. :)

Hope you like this one too!

* * *

_The Documentary_

"I don't think this is such a good idea." Lex says while he stares at the video camera in his hands.

Eric's head snaps back from the bush he was peering into. "You say this now?" He exclaims. "After we walked all the way to the beach! Why didn't you say so before?"

"I thought you meant filming wildlife! What you want to do is basically spying."

"How is that different to what we do to the poor animals? We're making a documentary, Lex. This is for the good of mankind." Eric nods enthusiastically to his own words.

Lex does not look convinced. "These are people, our _friends._ They deserve the right to privacy."

"Privacy?! We are trapped on an island in the middle of freaking nowhere! Privacy does not exist. We're in like free waters or something."

Lex shakes his head and attempts to walk away; Eric hooks his fingers into the back of Lex's collar and yanks him back. "Come on man, I need a cameraman!"

"Why don't _you_ just hold the camera?" Lex points out.

"But I'm the presenter! I can't present and hold the camera at the same time!"

Lex shakes his head stubbornly.

"If you don't do it with me, I'll tell them you were in on it from the beginning, anyway!" Eric smiles triumphantly.

Lex gasps. "You wouldn't!"

"You think I wouldn't?" Eric smirks. "So you might as well can in trouble for something you _did_ do as opposed to getting in trouble for something you didn't do."

Lex thinks about that, and in a strange twisted way that does make sense. "Fine" He grumbles. He feels slightly worse though, he felt like he had been outsmarted by Eric, of all people.

Meanwhile Eric is feeling quite superior, he had just outsmarted Lex. The smartest guy he knew, he ignores the fact that Lex is like ten or something.

"Well come along then little man." He pushes through the condensed foliage and with the camera rolling, Lex reluctantly follows.

Eric squats behind a bush and motions for Lex to follow, he then pokes his head out. "This" he says and points, Lex with the camera, follows the gaze of Eric's outstretched finger. "Is what we call a 'Taylor', scientifically known as 'giantpainintheass'. Do not be fooled by the pretty outer appearance for underneath the smooth tan, blonde hair and blue eyes lies a very nasty attitude. Trust me, I know."

Taylor is kneeling in front of a basin, washing her clothes. She looks up when she hears whispering. "Hello?" She calls, looking around.

"As you can hear," Eric ducks his head back behind the bush and turns to face the camera, "the mating call of the 'Taylor' is a high pitched screeching sound that many can not withstand to hear for a long period of time. It can also be used as a form of defence in the wild."

"Eric? Is that you? What are you doing behind the bushes? Who are you talking to? Come here and help me with my clothes!"

"Oh crap!" Eric scurries off and with an unsteady hold of the camera, Lex follows, muttering under his breath.

"Hello?" Taylor's demanding voice soon fades away.

"That was close." Eric says to the camera once they have put a safe distance between themselves and Taylor, "another second and she would have got me for sure!"

Lex rolls his eyes but Eric ignores him. "Aha!" Eric peers from behind a palm tree. "Looks like we've stumbled across a 'Nathan' and a 'Daley', rarely have we seen these two apart. Scientifically they are both known as 'I'mverybadathidingmyfeelings' and 'Bossymcboots' respectively. It looks like they are building a nest of some sort."

Nathan and Daley are fixing up the shelter that protected the fire.

"Yes" Eric nods, "most definitely a nest. They must be planning on having a family really soon."

Lex lowers the camera. "Hey!"

"Lex!" Eric lifts the camera back up. "Focus!"

Lex sighs.

They continue to film an oblivious Nathan and Daley. The two seem to be in their better moods as they are joking around and laughing, nudging each other now and then.

"This is so sickly sweet. I need drama!" Eric mutters

More time passes and it doesn't look like Nathan and Daley are going to do anything dramatic, unless being helpful and getting along is Eric's idea of drama. It wasn't.

"Man! Daley and Nathan are boring when they are happy!"

"Oh, what a shame" Lex says sarcastically.

"Cameramen are not allowed to talk!" Eric looks around. "Come on" He says and heads towards the denser jungle, away from Taylor and the happy couple.

"This leaves Melissa and Jackson, hopefully together. Because we all know they are never happy when their together, just painfully awkward." Eric halts. "That's perfect! Where do you think those two are?"

"Well, there's Melissa." Lex points and the camera shifts to where Melissa is, picking up firewood.

"Awesome. This means Jackson isn't too far off. We'll just wait around until Jackson arrives"

"How do you know he will?"

Eric sighs and shakes his head. "You're too little to understand."

"What?"

"Cameraman no talk-y!" Eric turns back around to observe Melissa. "Now, this isn't a 'Melissa's' natural environment, usually she would be by the fire with a 'Nathan'. 'Melissa's' very much like 'Taylor's' are not known for doing hard manual labour."

"She's just picking up sticks."

"Sh!" Eric stick a finger to his lips to emphasis his point. "Anyway, in the scientific world a 'Melissa' is known as 'thegoodgirlnextdoor'. At a younger age they are usually found with a 'Nathan' but as the both mature they head off in their own separate ways."

The bundle in Melissa's arms is getting heavier and she wonders if she should head back.

"You need some help with that?" She looks up to see Jackson approaching.

Behind the bushes Eric squeaks. "Jackson is coming!"

Melissa and Jackson both look quizzically at the nearby bush, there is some rustling followed by silence.

"Must be some sort of animal." Jackson says as he reached Melissa. "Here I'll take that." He plucks the pile from Melissa's grateful arms.

"Thanks" She said, not really meeting his eyes.

"No problem" He replies, glancing quickly at her.

"Lex!" Eric hisses. "Are you getting this, in all its awkward glory?"

Lex nods, the camera shakes as it too moves up and down.

"The Jackson is also known as 'thebroodingbadboywithatroubledpast' Wow that was a long one. Anyway, there seems to be some sort of chemistry in which a 'goodgirlnextdoor' often finds herself attracted to the mysterious quality a 'Jackson' possesses. Now let's watch them interact."

Jackson drops a stick and they both bend down to pick it up, their hands touch and Melissa quickly withdraws it, Jackson smiles.

"The weather has been really nice lately." Melissa says staring at her hands as they both straighten up, now walking side by side.

"Yeah" Jackson replies. Every now and then he'd turn to look at her but never for long. "I hope it stays this way."

"Me too, when it's like this. The island isn't too bad."

Jackson nods, "No it's not." They both catch each other looking at one another. They both turn away with small smiles.

"Ah the patented 'we'll talk about anything but our feelings' conversation. This happens quite a lot between the two. It's almost like this is how they flirt it would be quite endearing if it wasn't so… sad." Eric observes before he turns back to the camera.

There's more rustling and Jackson looks back at the same bush. Looking suspicious he turns to Melissa, "wait here." He puts the pile of sticks down and heads towards the gathered plants.

Obliviously Eric keeps talking, "You see, the 'Melissa' has obvious feelings for the 'Jackson' but the 'Jackson' being a 'Jackson' does not know how to really express himself as adequately-"

"Uhm" Lex suddenly interrupts.

"Lex! Don't interrupt me when I'm monologue-ing." A dark shadow falls over Eric. "This can't be good." He says, noticing it get bigger and bigger.

"What are you two doing?"

"Crap!" Eric shoots up to his feet. "Jackson!" He exclaims when he comes face to face with the taller boy. "Wow, you look…more… menacing then usual." He pauses, "I like what you've done with your hair."

The camera moves from Eric to Jackson who is looking directly at it. "Lex? I expected better from you."

Lex, taking the camera with him, hangs his head in shame. The camera films all three pairs of sneakers.

"If it makes you feel better," Eric's voice continues, "we were spying on everyone."

Jackson doesn't say anything. "No, really, you want to see? It's nothing too exciting, just Daley and Nathan being boring and Taylor washing clothes, which is kind of funny actually."

"No thanks." Jackson's voice finally says.

There is a long pause. "Should I leave?"

"See you later, Eric."

"Received it loud and clear, Chief! Come along Lex."

"Wait." The camera vision is shaky as it is lifted from the view of the shoes to a denim clad leg to a black t shirt until half of Jackson's face comes into view. He looks into the lens. Eric whines in the background and then the screen goes black.


End file.
